The global positioning system form positioning signals by carrying out a code modulation of a carrier wave where a navigation message is superimposed. A positioning signal receiving device acquires the navigation message by receiving and demodulating the positioning signals; however, for this demodulation, the positioning signals must be acquired and tracked. Such acquisition and tracking of the positioning signals use the results of code correlation processing which is applied to codes obtained by the modulation of the carrier wave.
For example, as shown in Nonpatent Document 1, in the GPS (Global Positioning System), a code modulation of the L1 wave which is a carrier wave is carried out by the C/A code, and acquisition and tracking are performed based on a code correlation result of the C/A code.